leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Cathcart
James Carter Cathcart, often credited as simply Carter Cathcart, is an American voice actor, pianist and vocalist who currently works for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime. He has also been credited under his pseudonyms Billy Beach and Jimmy Zoppi. Besides voice acting, he is also a musician. He plays bass, electric guitar, keyboards and drums. Biography Cathcart was born on March 8, 1954 in West Long Branch, New Jersey. He is one of the original actors on the anime. Aside from his role as Gary Oak, he mainly played characters of the day until Pokémon: Battle Frontier, when TAJ Productions and The Pokémon Company International, then known as Pokémon USA, took over the dub. When his voice-acting duties were increased by becoming the voice of James and Meowth of Team Rocket as well as Professor Oak, he took on the pseudonym Billy Beach. Previously, for the 4Kids-dubbed episodes of the anime, Cathcart went under the pseudonym Jimmy Zoppi, his most well-known pseudonym. Since season 5, he has been responsible for the script adaptation of episodes, a role which he still performs on the show. As script adapter, in 4Kids-dubbed episodes he was credited as Carter Cathcart, the name he now uses in his voice acting duties as of Season 14 and in -dubbed episodes he is credited under his full name, James Carter Cathcart. Following the retirement of Kayzie Rogers at the start of , he is now the longest-serving voice actor in the English dub. He is the only English voice actor in the series to work on the dub of every season of the anime so far. Cathcart posted anonymously under the name "Old Guard Truthseeker" on Bulbagarden Forums and Serebii.Net Forums during the Pokémon USA recasting controversy. He among other things criticized 4Kids, and praised the performance of himself as James, saying he is better than the previous two voice actors of James. Pokémon roles Anime Humans Major * James (AG146-present, M09-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Gary Oak * (AG186-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Butch (AG176-present) * Dr. Namba * (AG146-present) * Todd Snap * Charles Goodshow * Mr. Sukizo (DP161-present) * Pryce * Kaburagi * Mr. Briney Minor * Kurt * Fergus * Cleavon Schpielbunk * Samurai * Tommy/Tomo * * Shimajio * Mayor of Trovitopolis * Hagatha and Nagatha * * Old Man Shuckle * Infernando * Gan Gogh * * Jack Pollockson * * Captain Marius * Mayor of Diglett Village * Wings Alexander * Carter * Gym Badge thief * Stephanie's father * Sigourney * Evian * Zeus * Godey * Carny * Russet * Mirror James * Guard C (XY111) Pokémon Major * (AG146-present, M09-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Ash's Swellow (AG153-present, M09) * Ash's Torkoal (AG186-present) * Ash's Turtwig, Grotle and Torterra * Ash's Snorlax (DP182-present) * Ash's Muk (SM042-present) * Ash's Palpitoad * May's Munchlax (AG147-present, M09) * May's Blaziken * James's Carnivine * Harrison's Sneasel * Harley's Cacturne (AG174-present) * (AG174-present) * Paul's Turtwig and Torterra * * * Khoury's Croconaw * Wani-Wani * * Gardenia's Turtwig * (Team Meanies) * Minor * Ash's Raticate * James's Aggron * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mirror Meowth * and * and * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (XY018) * (XY102) * (M19) * (M19) * * (SM005) * * * (SM012) * (SM034) * * Video games Pokémon Snap * Todd Snap * Pokémon Puzzle League * Gary Oak Super Smash Bros. Brawl * * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure * * * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond * Other non-Pokémon roles * Vector the Crocodile ( and ) * Philionel El Di Saillune ( , from episode 24) * Dilgear (Slayers) * Vrumugun (Slayers) * Miki Kaoru ( ) * Weevil Underwood ( ) * Masaki Maruo ( ) * Tarb ( ) Trivia * Cathcart is a member of Voices for Fostershttps://www.voicesforfosters.org/about-us alongside fellow Pokémon voice actresses Sarah Natochenny and Lisa Ortiz. External links * MySpace * Facebook * Facebook Fan Club References Cathcart, Carter Cathcart, Carter Cathcart, Carter it:Carter Cathcart